


Inspiration (KLANCE AU)

by Whatthequizquack



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beyonce - Freeform, Fanfiction, Inspiration, Multi, chief keith, kaltenecker records, klance, soundcloud au, the sharpshooter, the tailor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatthequizquack/pseuds/Whatthequizquack
Summary: Keith is a big hit in the music industry, who goes by Chief Keith. He usually raps about basic 'cool' things, but when he discovers a SoundCloud rapper by the name of 'The Tailor', his whole content changes. He seeks out his inspiration, a guy by the name of Lance McClain.





	1. Formerly "The Tailor"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mckenna:)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mckenna%3A%29).



> I'm honestly shocked that people are into this fic? But thank you for all the people who supported this on Wattpad! Please leave some feedback or suggestions! Thanks for reading!

"I don't know, Hunk. 'The Tailor' doesn't really work for me anymore."

Lance whirled around to face Hunk in his desk chair, and crossed his legs.

"I was thinking 'The Sharpshooter' instead. Got a nice ring to it, right?"

He laid back in his chair in satisfaction, while Hunk just nodded, continuing his work.

The two boys have been creating music for over a year on SoundCloud, and got tons of positive feedback. This was Lance's last album being 'The Tailor', and decided to go with a different name. They've been a dynamic musical duo since they met at Garrison University 2 years ago, auditioning for every talent show and taking any gig they got.

"Alright, I'm done with the base beat. Wanna take a listen?" Hunk said lifting his eyes off the computer screen, and onto Lance's sitting figure, who was scrolling through his phone.

"Blast it, Hunk." Hunk nodded slightly as he played the beat, to which Lance was bobbing his head to while closing his eyes. After four measures of listening, Lance started rap freestyling, and like always, was recording it on his phone. He always takes a feel of the music, and listens to the beats emotions. If the beat had a sad undertone, he would go with a touching and emotional rap. If the beat had a happy undertone, he went with an uplifting and inspirational rap. Regardless of his 'player attitude', he didn't sing about drugs and girls, but he rapped about real things. It shocked people, but it was him.

After freestyling a bit, Lance mentioned to stop the beat.

"Do you think we'll need Nyma? I think it's one of those songs." Lance asked.

Hunk gave Lance a knowing look.

"Lance, she played you. We don't need some dusty ex girlfriend because of her voice. I don't care if you guys are on good terms."

Lance nodded. "Alright, we'll have to find another voice to feature. Let's start tomorrow? It's getting late."

\-----------------------

"Keith, are you sure about this?" Katie said nervously into the recording booth microphone.

Keith just nodded with his oversized earphones, and the beat started.

Keith had a very 'gang gang' reputation with his music, but he wanted to expand on that. Ever since he discovered rap, he had been writing raps about his past. Now that he's 'successful', he wanted to share these raps with the world.

"I gave up my all,  
When I felt lost not one of y'all called,  
When I took off, everybody else starved,  
I don't really understand what y'all on,  
What y'all want,  
I can't live,  
Can't be free,  
Can't be here.  
Gave my sweat, gave my tears,  
Gave up all the best of my years,  
Had to give everything, I ain't gain anything, Just pain and more sadness,  
Just brush strokes, blank stares, no details and no canvas.  
I ain't livin' for your love,  
Case dismissed I don't need another judge,  
I ain't got every thing off my chest,  
But I got one more thing to confess."

After a successful recording day, Keith walked out of the booth. Katie ran up to him with a concerned look on her face.

"You do realize this can change your reputation, right?"

"As long as I rap about things that actually matter, I'll be okay. I made it this far, even if my career is over, I'll go down rapping about what brought me here."

\--------------------

Lance woke up to his alarm, and slammed the snooze. Hunk slowly got up, shook Lance, and threw on an old hoodie. After Lance finally got up, he made some coffee from the cheap coffee machine in their dorm, and headed down the hallway to their morning classes.  
\-----  
After they finished their first class, they had a 3 hour window until their next class. The duo decided to go out for coffee, so they hopped in the car. While one the road, a song just finished and the radio host started talking.

"We have some very interesting news about Cheif Keith this morning!"

Lance scoffed and rolled his eyes. "He isn't nothing but a basic gang rapping fake." Lance said under his breath.

"Chief Keith has released a single, and it's quite different than his usual songs. Up next, River of Jordan, featuring Rolo!"

Lance and Hunk turned at each other.

"Woah, Rolo? The R&B singer that had that scandal a couple years back? What's he doing in a song with Cheif Keith?" Said Lance, as he turned up the volume.

\---------------

After a brief listen to the new single, Lance and Hunk drove in shock. This definitely wasn't his usual type of song.

"That was 'River of Jordan, ft. Rolo'! Chief Keith definitely went through a major change in music! Up next--"

Lance turned off the radio, and they drove in silence. What could cause such a big change in his music?

\---------------------

"His name is 'The Tailor'. He is the reason why I decided to rap about my past." Keith said as he sipped his coffee.

"A SoundCloud rapper--" said Katie in a scorning tone "--is the reason you changed your content?"

Keith just nodded as he sipped the last drops in his cup. "Here, want to hear one of his raps?" He said, lowering his cup.

Katie just stood there with arms crossed, with an angered look on her face. She lowered her arms and exhales audibly. "I guess, yeah, sure", She said while pinching the bridge of her nose.

Keith turned on his most popular hit, "Generation X".

"Wow. You're right, Keith. He does have good music. But are you sure you want to go through with a content change?"

"Definitely. I want him here at Kaltenecker Records ASAP. Can you make that happen, Katie?"

Katie just shrugged and walked off. "You're the best!" Keith yelled as she walked away.

"I'll need all the help I could get from that guy."

___________________________

Hi guys! It's the author here. PLEASE tell me if you want me to change anything, because this au is pretty rough. Next time, the chapter will be about 2000 words, so stay tuned!


	2. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change happens... Chief has new content? Lance is discovered?

-In Lance's POV-

I said goodnight to Hunk as I turned over in my bed and scrolled through my phone. The song kept playing in my head, Chief Keith's new single, and I tried to fight back the urge to replay, but I failed. I gave in and opened YouTube, typed in the song title, and clicked the video. Since it was new, there was only an audio version, with an album cover of Chief Keith sitting in an old convertible, with gigantic lettering spelling "Past Pressures".

I woke up to probably the 87th time the song replayed, since I fell asleep after the 4th loop. I really was shocked about the drastic change in content, how he was my least favorite to my most favorite in just 3 minutes and 47 seconds.  
But wait, it's morning? What time is--  
9:25 am?! #$@#!!!

"Hunk! Wake up! We've only got five minutes to make it to class!" I shrieked as I jumped out of bed and grabbed my jeans.  
Hunk shot up and threw on his clothes as we both grabbed our backpacks and jumped out of the door.

"Looks like we're taking the car to class!" I said as I jumped in the driver seat and put the keys in the ignition.

"Jump in!" I screamed out the window, as Hunk was desperately trying to tie his hair back.

I considered myself a great driver, but for some very odd reason, I didn't share the same opinion with most people I know. But the important thing is that I get places. By the time I sped up to our building, we had about 30 seconds left until 9:30. We both ran into the building, and into the classroom, to discover that class was already in session. Sure, he had a pretty loud entrance, but we were there, and technically on time. I felt everyone's eyes on me, but I really didn't care. I just sashayed to my seat with my signature confidence, while Hunk cowered behind me.

"Sorry for the interruption professor. Please go on." Said Hunk, but of course he did. He's just that type of student. I just can't wait until I get out of this hell hole and get some coffee. I'm dead tired.

\----

FINALLY that bell rang. You already know I ran out of there as fast as I could. Calling the driver's seat, I got the keys and sat down, and got ready to drive. Hunk strapped himself into the passenger seat, and stared me down. Of course he wants me to give my phone to him. He's all about that safety first stuff.

"Just plug it into the aux. Turn on some slaps." He hated it when I said slaps, but I say it anyway. It's a fun and 'hip' way to say song. He plugged it in, turned on my Spotify, and we drove to the nearest Dutch Bros.  
After getting my beloved cup of coffee, my songs were interrupted by a call. Motioning Hunk to pick it up and let it play through the car speakers, he did just so.

"Yellow?" I glanced over to the screen and saw it wasn't a number I recognized, and followed my greeting with a confused "Who's this?".

"Hello, is this 'The Tailor' from the SoundCloud account?"

Ohhhh boy. I'm finally being recognized.

"This is he." I replied with a smug grin.

"This is Katie Gunderson from Kaltenecker Records, I'm Chief Keith's agent. You have been requested my Keith himself for you to visit the studio. Would you be interested in that offer?"

I just stared at the road ahead in shock.

"I-uh-yeah, but why does Chief Keith want me at the studio?"

I've never been more confused, shocked, and happy in my entire life.

"You gave some spark of inspiration to him, and now he wants to meet you."

Oh my jeebers. I'm literally going to get recognized. For being Chief Keith's inspiration. Holy crap.

"Really? What an honor. How will I make it to the studio? Do I book a flight right now--"

"That won't be necessary. Whenever you have free time, just give me a call, we'll provide transportation and housing during your visit."

Boo-yah! Being recognized and living the life. I glanced over at Hunk with a foolish smile. I realized that I'll need Hunk there.

"Uh, ma'am? I have a DJ that creates my beats and stuff, I need him to come along with me."

"That'll be no problem sir. Just say the word, we'll get you here and settled for a bit. Any other questions?"

"No, but I'll call you if I have any! Thank you so much!"

I slammed the end call button and cheered.

"This is it, Hunk! We'll be famous!"

\----------------

-In Keith's POV-

"Did you call him yet?"

Katie was looking out the window, and turned around.

"Yeah, he's going to come soon. He's also bringing a guest, his DJ? I hope that's alright."

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine. So when is he coming?"

Katie was looking through her phone now, so she looked up and parted her mouth to reply.

"He's a college student, Keith. He needs to make time or find some on his own, not just us grabbing him from his classes."

I never went to college, unless one year of University before getting expelled counts. This guy must have some talent to balance music and school, since I can barely handle music alone. Maybe I can visit him...?

I stood up, nodded slightly, and headed out the door. Remembering where I was going, I peeked my head in the office once more to ask if Katie wanted anything for lunch, to which she gestured to her McDonald's bag. I nodded once more, and headed out of the office building.

As I walked out of the office building, I scrolled through my texts, to which I had a new one. From Katie? She sent me a number, and being curious, I clicked it and plugged in my earbuds to listen to the other end. I almost jumped when I heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Yellow?" The guy on the other end said, in a rather obnoxiously.

"Yeah, hello? This is Chief Keith, is this 'The Tailor'?"

"Hey, dude, big fan of your latest song. Major changes, but all good ones."

I was shocked at this guys confidence.

"Thanks, but I have a question for you. Since I know you have a busy life at the moment, I was wondering if I could possibly visit until you could come to Arizona for the studio session?"

I could've swore I heard a squeal of delight on the other end, but I was taken back when the guy replied in a cool tone.

"Sure, dude! Come anytime. Me and Hunk-- ah-- Hunk and I, would like to have you here."

"Great, because I'm visiting tomorrow. What's your address?"

Fantastic. I sound like a desperate stalker. At least this dude is really cool about everything.

"This is your number, right? I'll text it to you. I'm real excited to work with you, my man!"

"You too, thank you for the cooperation."

"Yeah, no problem, man. See you soon!"

I heard a click on the other end, and felt a flutter in my chest. I will finally meet my inspiration. My muse. The talented guy behind the SoundCloud account. He's probably really cool.

\--------------------

-In Hunk's POV-

I have never seen someone so excited to see someone they hated only two days ago. Man, Lance is crazy. I mean, I'm a bit excited too, but this is just downright a dream. Why would a random rich rapper want to visit a lowly SoundCloud rapper and his DJ? Well, whatever the reason, I hope he isn't staying here. Don't like rich people get expensive hotels? He's real thoughtful for visiting instead of us visiting him. It's almost midterms anyway. Hopefully he won't distract too much.

"Yo, Hunk! We gotta tidy this dump up! Chief K is visiting like, tomorrow!" Lance said with a goofy grin and flailing arms. This dude needs to chill.

Wait, Cheif K? Who-- Oh! Chief Keith. Wait. What is Chief Keith going to do here? Hotels???

I helped Lance set up the dorm in an orderly fashion, and went to the store to pick up groceries for his visit. Lance pitched in some of his savings so we could get a decent amount of food instead of just some Pop Tarts and Cup Noodles. Plus, Shay will be there, since she's the cashier. She's so nice, but I don't like her. It's more of a mutual respect.

I picked up all the groceries for a good dinner, and headed to the registers. Ah, register 2. Shay's working there.

"Hey, Shay!" I was grinning like a fool when I walked up to the conveyor belt.

We talked a bit about my career, my major, and her future goals. She's so breathtakingly intelligent. I bid my goodbye, grabbed the groceries, and headed for our old Honda. Keith better be prepared for the delicious meal I'll prepare for him. Even though I am studying to be an engineer, I love cooking, and was hoping to minor in it when I get the funds. I'm very excited that Lance and I might be able to get a shot at fame from Keith's visit, it's going to be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It's the author again! I am seriously looking forward to any type to feedback, good or bad, since this is for you fans! Tell me if there are any typos! Hopefully you'll like this chapter! PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK!!!
> 
> Instagram: @lanceschin


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sharpshooter and Chief Keith meet!

Howdy y'all! So I wanted to clear some things up before continuing, such as incorporating parts for each of the Voltron character, and what their role is in this au. Let's see, shall we?

Lance - He is Cuban, or more on his mother's side, while his father is white, hence his last name, McClain. Lance is a college student, majoring in engineering to one day maybe "build cool cars or some batmobile or something like that" in the future. He is also a rapper for a thing called "SoundCloud" and got really popular for it. He despises meaningless rap, and wants to popularize meaningful and message-ful raps, so he starts doing so.

Hunk - He is also a college student and Lance's dormmate, also majoring in engineering, but has a huge passion for cooking. He is very protective of his friends, has a kind heart, and loves to spread positivity. He also makes very nice beats for Lance's raps, and can beatbox pretty well. He has a small crush on another college student who works part time at a grocery store, Shay, even though it's super obvious. Hunk is also a very responsible driver, good money keeper, and overall great friend.

Keith - Keith is a famous rapper,who goes by Cheif Keith. NOW, THIS Keith doesn't have a mullet, but an undercut, kinda like Shiro. HE WILL STILL get that nickname soon (you'll see how;)). He also known as "basic drugs/money/girls rapper" like Lance states, but when hearing "real rap" from Lance's SoundCloud, he found inspiration, and started cutting the puppet strings of the industry so he could be himself, and rap what he wanted.

Pidge - Katie Gunderson is a very feisty lady and has tons of respect. She always gets her way, kinda like a super smart Simon Cowell. She's also Keith's agent, and knows her way around the industry, which she joined because she's also a very good dj, but no one knows about it. She got her nickname for the times she dresses up like a guy and goes to clubs to dj, no one knowing anything but thinking that Pidge is a guy, not some strict agent.

Shiro - OOOHHH BOI. OKAY. Shiro is Keith's older brother, but he was sent away with the army. When he was still with Keith, he helped Keith make beats for his rap (kinda like Hunk to Lance) and was known to be one of the best DJ's, but there was discourse over him voluntarily going to join the army.

Coran - Coran is the sweet old man who runs the Kaltenecker Records, and has a secret recording booth that he allows his friends go to and just rap-rant into the mic. He is a legit uncle to all his clients.

Allura - BEYONCÉ OF THE FREAKING GROUP!!!! She has such a beautiful voice, but has a slight hatred for Keith ( for an unknown reason;) ) She is not related to Coran, but apparently they go wayyy back and Allura was signed the first day the record company opened.

Matt & Mr. Holt - Also went to the army, related to Katie, and she was not amused when her family left.

Rolo & Nyma - Rolo is a very small time musician who continuously gets caught in scandals. He has a sister, names Nyma, who happened to date Lance once, but it didn't end well. They both have soothingly soft voices, having them be a talented duo.

Zarkon - Very high end critic who owns a record company, Galra Records. He enjoys sabotaging people's careers with his critiquing powers, and takes in the best musicians to be his own. Shiro once was signed for a year, but quit as soon as he could, and wasn't seen again.

Haggar - Evil gossiping receptionist. Has the power to destroy you with one sentence

Voltron - you'll see:)

\----------------  
-In Keith's POV-

Waiting was difficult.

The whole process with going in public trying not to get recognized was difficult.

Hiding was difficult, especially since I had to wear a dumb wig on my head for some type of 'disguise'. What hairstyle even is this, a mullet? Hopefully no one recognizes me.

Wait.

I could just remove all the risks, and just walk out that exit door, and forget anything ever happened. Why go through this, for a muse? What if i-

"Boarding time for Arizona, gate 11, Arizona, gate 11."

I guess there is no turning back now.

I gathered my things and headed to the gate. I wonder what The Tailor will be like. He sounds very smart, and I like his voice. It's that type of voice you could fall asleep to, even though he's practically yelling. I wonder what'll happen when we meet.

\-----

I board the plane and immediately put my blindfold on. I know I should be interacting with my fans as much as possible, but I'm trying to be discreet, and as little as publicity as possible. After the flight attendant goes over procedure, I plug in my headphones and listen to The Tailors songs. Imagine a collab with this lyrical genius.

\---------------  
-Back to Garrison University-

"THIS IS A REPEAT AFTER ME SONG!"

"*sigh* This is a repeat after me song."

While Lance was cleaning the dorm, he came across his middle school song book, and continued to torture Hunk with the childish songs.

"~THERE WAS A MOOSE~"

"... there was a moose."

"No, no, no, Hunk! You gotta sing it, like this! ~There was a moose~!"

"Fine. There was a moose~."

"That's more like it! ~HE LIKED TO DRINK A LOT OF JUICE~!"

"He like to drink a lot of juice~"

"~THERE WAS. A. MOOSE!~"

"There was a moose~"

"~HE LIKED TO DRINK A LOT OF JUICE~!"

"~He liked to drink a lot of juice~"

All of a sudden, there was a knock on their door. Lance quicking straightened himself up, and walked to the door.

When he opened the door, there stood Shay, with a shy look on her face.

"Hi, is Hunk here?"

Hunks face brightened up as he headed towards the door.

"Yeah, he's right here!"

"Shay! What are you doing here?"

Lance just stood back, completely tuning out their voices and focusing on their faces. He wanted this type of relationship. One that isn't one sided at all. Someone to fall completely head over heels for. Being bi was pretty difficult to confess, but everyone accepted him, so that's a positive. Lance just quietly shuffled over to his bed, plugged in his headphones, and listened to the song once again. He was analyzing the lyrics, and trying to find the meaning. Wash in the River of Jordan? Is Chief a Christian? How? He kept pondering on the meaning, until he just shut his eyes and let the song just loop over and over again. He was just about to drift into sleep when he felt a disturbance make a dip in his bed. He opened his eyes to Hunk just grinning like an idiot.

"What's up with you?" said Lance, honestly curious of his sudden hype.

Hunk was blushing at this point, and he started explaining. "So like Shay came over to ask for some recipes, since I brought a whole bunch, and after we talked, she kissed me! She kissed me Lance! Shay is literally the best, and I can't believe that she likes me! It's just so crazy,-"

Once again, Hunk was tuned out and Lance saw the pure happiness and joy in Hunk's face. A human did that, no, love did. Then it struck him.

"Sorry, Hunk, random inspiration hit me." said Lance as he scrambled to find his song book. Hunk just shrugged and fell back-first onto his bed with a heavy sigh.

\------------------------  
-In Keith's POV-

I wanted more time than this. An hour flight wasn't nearly enough time. I don't even know how The Tailor looks like! His song covers are only silhouettes. Okay, Keith, you got this.

I slowly got up from my airplane seat, grabbed my backpack, and headed to the baggage claim. Wait, how will I check into a hotel without getting recognized? Can I ask The Tailor to check in for me? Yeah! I'll do that.

I took out my phone and texted the number Katie gave me.

>Hey, it's Chief Keith. Mind sending me your address?

\--------------------  
-In Lance's POV-

I was tuning up my guitar when I got a text from Chief Keith. Hunk had gone and was attempting to ask Shay out, ever since that unexpected kiss. I shot a text back with the address and instructions and continued to tune. After getting a good sound from my old guitar, I started singing. I really enjoy singing, and creating an acoustic version of any song idea before turning it into a rap. But this, this is a song where when I listen to it, I want to have someone in mind. So when I have someone this song applies to, I know it's real.

-In Keith's POV-

Getting out of my uber, telling him to hold on for me to come back, and looked at the University. The same one I went to years ago. I grabbed my suitcase and my backpack, and headed for the dorms. Building C, room 7. I walk down the hallway, and hear a vague voice. As I come closer to room 7, the voice gets louder. I stood there, in awe. It may be the 8 o'clock sunset, because it felt like a dream. I stood quietly, in front of the door, listening.

-In Lance's POV-

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend.  
Lucky to have been where I have been.  
Lucky to be coming home again."

I put myself in the shoes of others, as I sang the song. I put my myself in Hunk's shoes, since he's practically head over heels. I put myself in my father's shoes, because even though he's old, he loves my mom so much, and you can tell. I want to experience what they experienced.

"Lucky we're in love in every way.  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed.  
Lucky to be coming home someday."

As I continued to strum the chords, I felt a soft knock on my door. Must be Hunk.

-In Keith's POV-

I heard a small "Come in, Hunk, I'm not naked." and was slightly confused. When I opened the door, a boy was on a bed, strumming a beat up guitar. He was tan and had a face carved by angels. The dim sunset lighting didn't help my awe. His features seemed enhanced, and his long eyelashes moved with slight movement as he watched his fingers play the chords. I saw a small grin creep up on the boy's face, was this 'The Tailor'?

"How'd the date go?" he said with a small chuckle.

I was obviously confused, so I let out a small reply.

"What date?" I managed to croak, still in awe by this boy's beauty.

The boy looked up at me with first a look of confusion, then joy. He gently put his guitar down, and then stood up.

"Chief Keith! Sorry for that, my roommate just went on a date with his girl, and I thought you were him. The name's Lance, and I heard you liked my music? I'm a huge fan of your newest song, by the way!"

Lance. A great name to add to a beautiful person. NO KEITH shake those thoughts! Act professional!

"It's an honor to finally meet you. And thanks, I'm a huge fan too."

In all this mesmerization, I forgot the purpose of being there.

"Would you mind checking in for me at a hotel? I really don't want any publicity for being here."

Way to go, Keith. Sounding like a desperate kid. I felt a bit hot, so I took off my hoodie.

Lance just smiled, and then looked like he was going to burst out laughing. After a bit, he roared out in a joyous laughter. I just looked at him, and asked, "What's so funny?".

After calming down, he pointed to my head, laughed a bit more, then managed to say "Is that a mullet??"

Realizing that I am indeed wearing a mullet wig, I just dropped my facial expression. "It's a disguise, I had to!" I hate being laughed at, even by a strangely attractive boy.

"Let's just head out, before it's too late." Lance said wiping a faux laughing tear from his eye. I started to drag my suitcase out of the door, when Lance grabbed it from me, leading me to the idling Uber car.

I told the Uber to drive to the Arizona Inn, and turned my head towards Lance. I met my muse, and he probably will never know how much he means to me.

We arrive, and I turn to Lance to discuss the plan.

"You just go in, use your credit card, and I'll play you back. Got it?"

Lance just nodded and sashayed into the enterance.

Minutes later, he returned with a small brochure and the room key. I let it a sigh of relief as I got out of the Uber, and started to take my backpack out of the trunk. As I reached for the backpack, Lance swiftly grabbed it and laid it on the baggage trolley. I gave him a small smile, and took my suitcase and laid it beside my backpack.

"You know," said Lance, all while closing the trunk and running his fingers through his hair, "I honestly thought you would be a lot more stuck up than you are. You know, since you're famous and all."

I took the handle of the trolley and turned to Lance, and gave him a small smile.

"Guess you can't judge a book by their cover, huh."

Lance chuckled. "I guess not. I'll see you tomorrow, mullet!" Lance said while ducking his head into the Uber.

I watched the car drive off, and I pushed the trolley inside and onto an elevator. Today was certainly eventful, now I have to see what tomorrow will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram: whatthequizquack!  
> Be sure to leave feedback, or if you have suggestions, just message me!

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram: @lanceschin


End file.
